Jinchuriky de Fairy Tail
by NeiraV
Summary: Después de vencer al kyubi Naruto se encuentra con "tobi" quien sin querer le envía a Fiore donde vivirá varias aventuras en Fairy Tail
1. Capítulo 1:Llegada

**Hola, esta es la primera historia que hago, intento de hacer lo mejor que pueda, espero que tengas una idea para la historia decidmela.**

 **Ni naruto ni hada cola son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus creadores**

Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules muy contentos, acaba de conseguir vencer al kyubi y ha conseguido salir de la cascada de la verdad se encuentra con "tobi", un hombre con una máscara que solo deja un ojo.

Tobi: Al fin te encuentro me estaba preocupando por ti

Naruto: ¿Que detalle por tu parte, porque no dejamos las peleas y nos vamos a tomar un café?

Tobi: Creo que paso. Mejor te meto en el kamui para no perderte

Donde está Naruto se empieza a crear una distorsión en espiral que va a aspirar

Naruto: No te dejes hacerte con el kyubi- Le envuelve una luz amarilla

Tobi: Asi que has conseguido dominar al kyubi, enhorabuena pero que no te salvara- añade más chakra a su técnica-

El portal se ve a hacer más grande y se pone amarillo por el chakra del kyubi

Tobi: Esto no es una tendencia a pasar.

Naruto ya habia sido tragado completamente y sin preocuparse mas porque pensaba que estaba en su dimensión, que equivocado estaba.

Fiore

Natsu, un chaval con el pelo rosa muy sonriente, va con su gato feliz, un gato azul que vuela, y Lucy, una mujer rubia que está muy nerviosa, van hacia el gremio Fairy Tail, Natsu es parte de este gremio y despues de salvar a Lucy en Hargeon debe llevar a cabo un grito que le dijo que su sueño era unirse a Fairy Tail.

En el cielo vieron un portal amarillo gigante que vieron caer una sombra.

Natsu: ¿Qué es eso?

Lucy: nariz, vamos a ver

Natsu: ¿Crees que puedan ser unos alienígenas que quieren dominar el planeta? -Un poco asustado

Lucy: no, no creo

 **Que les ha parecido, no es muy largo pero es un principio para ver que os parece. Decidir cualquier idea que tenga para la historia y no dudes en criticar y en preguntar**


	2. Chapter 2:Fairy Tail

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y digo lo mismo, si teneis alguna idea para la historia decidmela, y no dudeis en criticar y preguntar lo que querais.**

Natsu, Happy y Lucy ya llegaron al lugar donde vieron caer lo que salió del portal.

Natsu: Es un hombre?

Lucy:Eso parece.

 _Delante del gremio_

Natsu, Happy y Lucy están delante del gremio Fairy Tail, una gran mansión con un cartel dorado en el que pone "Fairy Tail" y a los lados del cartel un hada dorada de cada lado, Lucy va cargando con Naruto.

Natsu abre la puerta de una patada y pega a un hombre.

Natsu: Porque me dijiste que Igneel estaba en Hargeon?

Hombre:Yo solo te conté unos rumores que oí y tu saliste corriendo.

Entonces empezó una pelea en el gremio

Lucy:-Dice al aire-No hay ni un mago normal?

¿?¿?:Tu debes ser la nueva

Lucy:-Se gira y ve a una mujer con el pelo blanco y muy guapa-Tu eres mirajane

Mira:Si, pero llamame mira

Lucy: No tendriamos que pararlos

Mira: Tranquila siempre estan asi-Encima de ella cae elfman- Un hombre grande con el mismo color de pelo que mira, lo que es logico al ser su hermano pequeño-Ademas, no es divertido?-Se desmaya.

Aparece una sombra enorme que al verla todos pararon ,ya que estaban apunto de usar su magia, bueno todos excepto Natsu que estaba celebrando que habia ganado hasta que la figura le aplasto.

Mira: Maestro estabas ahí

Lucy:Maestro!?

La figura empieza a encoger hasta ser un viejo enano es makarov el maestro del gremio. Makarov salta hasta el segundo piso pero se da en la cabeza con la barandilla.

Makarov les riñe por las quejas que recibio del consejo pero les da un discurso de que son magos de fairy tail y unas cosas más antes de quemar los papeles y dárselos a Natsu.

Makarov:-A Lucy- Y quien es el que llevas en la espalda?

Antes de que lucy pudiese responder aparece Natsu

Natsu: No lo sabemos, salió de un portal.

Mak: Así que salio del cielo, bueno parece que está herido hay que dejarlo en la enfermeria.

Despues de eso Natsu y Lucy fueron al monte Hakove a buscar a Makao(ya saben lo que paso)

Makarov estaba en la enfermeria esperando a que Naruto se despertara ya que tenia mucha curiosidad por lo del portal, la magia espacio-tiempo es muy rara, y mas en una persona tan joven. Naruto empezó a despertarse.

Naruto: Dónde estoy? Quien eres?

Mak:Hola joven estas en fairy tail y yo soy el maestro del te encuentras?

 **Se que me he centrado solo en Fairy Tail pero eso es porque el siguiente capitulo sera lo mismo visto por naruto y claramente algo mas adelante de esto, pero a partir de ahora ya van a ir los dos, tambien sé que estos capitulos han sido cortos y probablemente el siguiente tampoco sea muy largo, pero intentare hacerlos lo más largos que que os haya gustado y cualquier cosa, no dudeis en mandarme un mensaje.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Naruto se presenta

**Como siempre, espero que os gusto y no dudéis en comentar si tenéis alguna idea para la historia, pregunta, o crítica.**

 _Esto sucede cuando Naruto cae desde el portal_

Lo último que ve Naruto antes de desmayarse son una mujer rubia, un chaval de pelo rosa y un gato azul con alas. Después de esa Naruto se despierta en un lugar parecido a una alcantarilla pero con una jaula. Y una bola enorme de chakra amarillo

Naruto:Porque vuelvo a estar aquí, acabo de salir hace nada.

Kyubi: Estas aquí porque tenemos que hablar.

Este kyubi es muy diferente al que conocemos, este es muchísimo más flaco.

Naruto: Que te ha pasado?

Kyubi: Tu eres lo que me ha pasado, me has quitado casi todo mi chakra y yo soy todo chakra, que creías que iba a pasar?

Naruto:Lo sien...

Kyubi:-Le interrumpe- No necesito tus disculpas, tengo que explicarte lo que ha pasado. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no estamos en cualquier sitio que conozcas.

Naruto:No, no me habia dado cuenta

Kyubi: Joder, si que eres tonto. Pues no estamos en las Naciones Elementales, de hecho no estamos ni en la misma dimensión

Naruto: Como que no estamos en la misma dimensión?

Kyubi: Pues que estamos en otra, el Kamui del Uchiha se combino con mi chakra, que lo potenció y en lugar de mandarnos a su dimensión personal nos mando a una totalmente diferente.

Naruto: Como haremos para volver?

Kyubi: No lo sé, tendrás que buscar la manera.

Naruto: Yo solo?

Kyubi: Si me sacas de aquí igual te ayudo, aunque no prometo nada

Naruto: No hace falta, me las apañaré

Kyubi: Bueno, pues vete

Naruto:-Mientras se va- Ah coge todo el chakra que quieras, después de todo es tuyo, y no me gusta verte así, por muy kyubi que seas.

Kyubi:-Sorprendido- Kurama, me llamo kurama, vuelve aquí esta noche, tienes que entrenar si quieres vencer al Uchiha cuando vuelvas, mi jinchuriky no puede perder contra un Uchiha.

Naruto: De acuerdo... Kurama-sensei.-Desaparece-

Kurama:-Pensando- (Podrá ser el hombre que dijiste viejo?)

 _En el hospital de Fairy Tail_

Naruto lo primero que ve al despertarse es un viejo muy pequeño

Naruto: Donde estoy?Quien eres?

Makarov: Hola joven, estas en Fairy Tail, yo soy el maestro, como te encuentras?

Naruto: Bien pero... que es Fairy Tail?

Makarov: No sabes lo que es? Eso es raro, somos muy famosos en Fiore.

Naruto_Algo nervioso-: Es que no soy de aquí soy de un lugar muy lejano

Makarov: Lo se según me contaron apareciste de un portal en el cielo, solo dime una cosa...Eres de esta dimensión?

Naruto-Notándose mucho que mentía- Por supuesto que soy de esta dimensión que pregunta más rara viejo

Makarov -Con una gota en la cabeza por la evidente mentira-: No eres de esta dimensión, verdad?

Naruto:-Suspira- Tienes razón vengo de otra dimensión

Makarov: Bueno da igual, puedes unirte a nustro gemio si quieres, no tengo ningún problema.

Naruto: No me puedo unir, lo siento, pero tengo que volver a mi dimensión lo más rápido posible, es muy importante que vuelva. -Levantándose- Gracias por curarme viejo, pero tengo que irme.

Makarov: No te puedes ir así, no hace falta que te unas, parece que de verdad es importante que vuelvas a tu dimensión, pero como no conoces esta ,creo que lo mejor es que vayas con alguien del gremio mientras buscas la manera de volver a tu dimensión.

Naruto:Puede que tengas razón, no sabría ni por donde empezar.

Makarov: Bien pues voy a presentarte al gremio.

En la sala del gremio estaban hablando, bebiendo... Curiosamente no había nadie peleando

Makarov -desde el balcón del segundo piso-:Hijos, os presento a Naruto, va a estar por aquí un tiempo.

Natsu: Es fuerte?

Makarov: No lo se

Antes de que pasase nada más se oyó decir ''PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO'' y se veía a Natsu con el brazo en llamas en el aire hacia Naruto, pero en un movimiento que nadie vio a excepción de Makarov y Mira, Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó contra el suelo y lo noqueó.

Makarov: Después de esto, vamos a darle la bienvenida apropiada a Naruto

Todos los del gremio: FIESTA!

Durante la fiesta Naruto estuvo hablando un poco con todos, eran muy simpáticos, pero, con quien más estuvo fue con un hombre que siempre se desvestía (Grey), con Natsu, Mira, Elfman y Lucy. Después de la fiesta Naruto ayudo a Mira recoger el gremio y se fue a dormir en una mesa ya que Makarov le había permitido quedarse en el gremio para dormir.

 _Espacio mental de Naruto_

Kurama ya estaba en su aspecto normal y la bola de chakra ya no estaba.

Kurama: Ya era hora, prepárate, porque va a ser el entrenamiento más duro que has tenido

Naruto: De acuerdo.

 **Bien, aquí termina este capitulo, es pero que os guste, y lo de siempre cualquier cosa, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Eberloo

**Hola, llevo unos días sin actualizar, pero yo intento actualizar lo más rápido posible, con el tiempo que siempre, si tenéis alguna idea para la historia mandármela, también mandarme cualquier crítica que tengáis y cualquier pregunta**

La gente entraba en el gremio y se le quedaron mirando a Naruto ya que estaba sudando mientras dormía, como si llevara entrenando toda la noche, poco sabían ello que eso era lo que había pasado.

 _Mente de Naruto_

Naruto estaba haciendo flexiones mientras Kurama le miraba divertido.

Naruto:99.998...99.999...100.000...- Se deja caer al suelo- Ya está, ahora me vas a enseñar algún jutsu super fuerte?

Kurama: Es que ya es hora de que te despiertes, si eso otro día.

Naruto:Después de tenerme toda la noche matándome a hacer ejercicio, me vas a echar sin enseñarme ningún jutsu.

Kurama: Bueno, a ver, estira la mano -Naruto lo hace- ahora centra chakra en tu mano -También lo hace, y se formó una esfera azul en su palma- ya está eso es el rasengan.

Naruto:Pero eso ya lo sabía hacer.

Kurama: Tú me dijiste que te enseñara un jutsu, no dijiste que tuviera que ser uno que no conocieses, ahora vete.

Naruto: Vale -se vá.

 _Salón del Gremio_

La gente del gremio oyó un bostezo y se giró a mirar a Naruto y preguntarle si estaba bien. Naruto se quiso cambiar de ropa, pero como no tenía más, necesitaba ir a comprar, pero no tenía nada de dinero y no sabía como conseguirlo hasta que oyó a Natsu hablarle de una misión a Lucy.

Naruto: Yo me uno, necesito dinero, y no sé muy bien como van las misiones aquí.

Natsu: De acuerdo puedes venir y repartiremos el dinero, pero, cuando volvamos luchamos.

Lucy: Por que tu quieres luchar con Naruto tengo que quedarme yo con menos recompensa?

Natsu: Eso o vamos sin ti.

Lucy: Vale, acepto, pero me debes una - dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Happy: Vamos a necesitar que Lucy se vista de sirvienta

Naruto: Me parece una buena idea - Habiendo deducido lo que hacía Happy-

 _Ciudad Shirotsume_

Natsu: No vuelvo a viajar en vehículos

Lucy: Eso dices siempre

Naruto: Así que tu gran debilidad son los transportes?

Natsu: Si, ahora me ha entrado hambre por que no comemos en ese restaurante?

Naruto: A mi me parece bien, tu que dices Lucy

Lucy: id yendo vosotros

Natsu: Que le pasa, sería más divertido comer juntos.

Happy: Aye

 _En el restaurante_

Naruto: Y cuando le vais a decir a Lucy que lo de ir vestida de sirvienta era coña?

Natsu: Se lo íbamos a decir ahora mientras comíamos, estamos esperando a que venga.

Lucy(Vestida de sirvienta): Le gusta la comida a los señores?

Happy(susurrando): Que hacemos? Se lo habíamos dicho de coña, y mírala.

Natsu(susurrando):Ahora no podemos decirle que era una broma, no?

Naruto(susurrando):Yo no se lo diría.

Lucy(Enfadada): Puedo oíros.

 _En una mansión_

¿?¿?:Hola, soy el cliente Kaby Melón

Happy: Melón?

Natsu: Tienes un nombre apetitoso

Lucy: No seáis maleducados

Kaby: Jajajaja, me lo dicen siempre.

Lucy(Pensando): He oído ese nombre antes.

Kaby: Quiero que destruyáis un libro en posesión del duque de Ebaloo, el Daybreak, o quemarlo, como os vaya mejor

Natsu: Quemarlo?-encendiendo una llama en la punta de su dedo- Si hay que quemarlo podemos quemarlo con la mansión entera.

Kaby: La recompensa son 2 millones

Natsu/Happy/Lucy: 2 millones! (Naruto no dijo nada porque no sabía si era mucho o poco, además de que estaba pensativo, ya que había algo que no le cuadraba)

Natsu: 2 millones divididos entre 3... No se ni hacer la cuenta!

Happy: Es fácil, 750.000 para mi, otros 750.000 para Natsu, 500.000 para Naruto y el resto para Lucy

Natsu: Que listo eres Happy

Lucy(Enfadada): Y yo nada?!

Kaby: Estoy dispuesto a todo, no puedo permitir que ese libro exista.

Natsu: Estoy que ardo- coge a Lucy y a Naruto y se los lleva-

 _Mansión del duque_

Lucy:Vengo por la convocatoria de la criada rubia, hay alguien en casa? (Pensando): Distraer a un viejo pervertido y ganar 2 millones, pinta demasiado facil

Del suelo sale una mujer muy gorda con el pelo rosa

Mujer:Señor, parece que ha venido por el anuncio de la convocatoria

El duque Eberloo sale también del suelo, es un hombre feo, bajito y rubio con un gran bigote

Eberloo: A ver... No te necesito. Vete, fea.

Lucy se va deprimida

Happy: Si ya decía yo que no lo iba a conseguir.

Lucy: No es culpa mía es que el tiene el gusto en el culo.

Naruto: Bien ahora me toca a mi.

Natsu: Eres rubio, pero te falta ser una chica

Naruto se envuelve en una nube de humo y cuando esta desaparece en lugar de estar Naruto está una mujer muy fea vestida de sirvienta , pero es lo que le gusta al duque

Natsu. Te puedes transformar?

Naruto: Es una de mis muchas habilidades.

Antes de que el duque se fuese Naruto fue a donde el y este la contrató. La misión fue muy fácil ya que una vez dentro Naruto noqueó a el duque, a los hermanos Vanish, y a las sirvientas, pero una cosa rara es que cundo venció a la gorda esta desapareció y dejó una llave dorada, cogió el libro que les habían mandado coger y salió.

Naruto(Yendo a donde Natsu, Lucy y Happy):Tendría que quedarme yo con toda la recompensa, ya que lo he hecho yo todo. Toma- le da el libro a Lucy- llévalo tú, no me fío de que Natsu no lo queme antes de levárselo a Kaby.

Lucy se puso a leer el libro y se dio cuenta de que era importante llevárselo a Kaby. Cuando llegaron allí Kaby estubo a punto de quemarlo, pero cuando Lucy le enseño lo que era de verdad el libro, apartó por completo esa idea. Natsu dijo que ya que la misión era destruir el libro y no lo hicieron no podían coger el dinero, para Naruto esto era un gesto muy honorable aunque le molesto un poco ya que aunque el sabía que no era rico el necesitaba el dinero.

 _De camino a Fairy Tail_

Natsu: Cuando volvamos quiero esa pelea.

Naruto: Que pelea?

Natsu: La que vamos a tener

Naruto: No voy a pelear contigo, aceptaba pelear para conseguir dinero, pero como no he conseguido nada de dinero porque tu rechazaste la recompensa no voy a luchar contigo.

Natsu: Joder, si lo hubiera sabido habría cogido el dinero.

Al día siguiente Lucy iba dentro de un reloj mientras Natsu y Naruto andaban y Happy volaba, un arbusto comenzó a moverse y Natsu saltó hacia el, pero un momento después de detras del arbusto salieron él y Grey que estaba ya medio desnudo

Reloj(donde va Lucy): Porque estas medio desnudo, dice ella

Grey: Estaba buscando un baño

Natsu: Y porque te desvistes antes de encontrar el baño, y porque buscas un baño en mitad de un bosque.

Grey: Quien eres tu para decidir donde puedo buscar un baño? eh, capullo?

Después de estar discutiendo un rato, todos se ponen formando un círculo mientras hablaban y Grey les explicaba que venía de una misión

Grey: Yo me tengo que ir, quiero volver pronto para no cargármela

Lucy:Cargártela?

Grey Erza volverá pronto

Lucy: Erza... te refieres a ella?

Naruto: Quien es Erza?

Happy: La mujer conocida como la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail

Lucy: Como es ella?

Natsu/ Grey: Acojona

Grey( Hacia Natsu): Como un animal salvaje?

Natsu(Hacia Grey):: Más bien como una bestia

Happy: Más bien como un demonio diabólico

Naruto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Natsu/Grey: ( Enfadados) Tú de que te ríes

Naruto: Me da gracia que dos magos que presumen de ser tan fuertes le tengan tanto miedo a una sola mujer.

Grey: Tú no la conoces

Natsu: Da mucho miedo

Happy : Aye

De repente se produjo una explosión y cuando el humo se aclaró había un hombre pequeño y verde con un tatuaje rojo en la cabeza, un hombre con el pelo verde y una bola de cristal en la mano, dos hombres idénticos con el pelo naranja y una cosa muy rara que parecía un gallo pero mas grande, los cinco estaban alrededor de un Happy atado a un palo encima de una hogera aún sin encender. Natsu se enfadó porque tenían a Happy, Grey no quería que Natsu se luciese y estos claramente no eran rivales para Natsu y Grey por lo que en poco tiempo los malos ya estaban atados a un árbol.

El verde estaba susurrando: Lulla...by, y entonces una sombra con forma de mano enterró el árbol al que estaban atados y se los llevó. Naruto al ver eso se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue directo al árbol hundido, esa técnica era demasiado parecido a la línea de sangre de los Nara, quizá no fuese el único ninja que había estado en ese de él Naruto vio una silueta saltando entre los árboles, aquí hay demasiadas similitúdes con los shinobi, tenía que encontrar a ese hombre.

En una ciudad se ve a una mujer pelirroja sujetando con una mano un enorme cuerno sin ningún esfuerzo.

 **No se que os ha parecido así que decídmelo vosotros, sé que Naruto no está teniendo mucha importancia en la historia pero es que no sabía como darle importancia en estas partes pero intentaré darle más importancia. Si tenéis cualquier idea comentádmela y mandadme cualquier crítica o pregunta que tengáis**


	5. Capítulo 5: Erza

**No se muy bien que poner aquí excepto lo que pongo siempre, si tenéis alguna idea para la historia decídmela y todo eso que digo siempre**

El equipo ya había llegado a Fairy Tail y Mira les había explicado a Lucy y a Naruto como funcionan las cosas en Earthland,y Natsu y Grey estaban peleando, hasta que un hombre con el pelo naranja y gafas de sol que se llama Loke

Loke: Estamos en problemas, Erza regresó.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado con cara de miedo y Natsu y Grey pararon de pelear. Entonces una mujer pelirroja con una armadura, entró con un cuerno enorme en la mano que dejó en el suelo.

Erza: Está el maestro?

Naruto(Pensando y en shock):Mamá?

Kurama( En la cabeza de Naruto): Es imposible

Mira: El maestro está en una reunión

Persona del gremio: Que es esa cosa enorme?

Erza: Es el cuerno de un monstruo que derroté, los ciudadanos del pueblo a donde fui lo decoraron y me lo dieron como recuerdo, ¿Algún problema?. Todos!, he escuchado rumores durante mi ausencia, sobre como Fairy Tail sigue causando problemas. El maestro tal vez os perdone, pero yo no. Cana ¿Como te atreves a beber de un modo tan indigno? Visitar,Si vas a bailar hazlo fuera. Wakaba, estás tirando ceniza sobre la mesa. Nab, ¿solo vacilas frente al tablón de misiones como de costumbre? Coge una misión. Macao...-silencio-

Macao: Di algo, joder.

Erza: Dios, todos ustedes me dan tantos problemas, no diré nada más por hoy.¿Están Natsu y Grey aquí?

Grey: Hola Erza, nosotros nos estamos llevando bien, como siempre.

Natsu: Aye

Erza: Bueno, hasta los mejores amigos se pelean a veces, pero me gustaría veros a ustedes dos llevarse bien

Grey: Bueno, mejores amigos...

Natsu: Aye

Mira: Natsu una vez retó a Erza y ella le dio una paliza

Macao: Y a Grey le dio una paliza cuando lo vio caminando desnudo

Cana: Y también a Loke casi lo mata cuando intento ligar con ella

Erza (A Natsu y Grey): Escuché algo problemático después de terminar este trabajo, normalmente lo consultaría con el maestro, pero esto es muy urgente, así que, quiero que ,los dos me presten su ayuda, ¿Vendrían conmigo?

Gente del gremio:Que significa esto? Erza le pidió ayuda a esos dos? Esto nunca había pasado antes

Erza: Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, hagan los preparativos.

Grey(pensando): ¿Hacer un equipo... Natsu:(Pensando):... con él?

Mira: Erza, Natsu y Grey, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, podrían ser el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

 _En la estación_

Natsu(Grey): Por qué tengo que hacer equipo contigo?

Grey(A Natsu): Eso digo yo, si Erza quería ayuda podía haberme encargado yo solo.

Natsu: Entonces ve tu solo, yo ni siquiera quiero ir.

Grey: Entonces vete a casa y recibe otra paliza de Erza después.

Naruto: Os quereis callar ya!

Naruto estuvo toda la noche entrenando con Kurama y cuando se despertó Mira le pidió que fuera a una misión con Natsu, Erza, Grey y Lucy, y por lo que parecía Natsu y Grey no se llevaban muy bien, pero Naruto no sabe decir que no a nadie.  
Entonces llegó Erza con un remolque detrás de ella lleno de maletas.

Erza: Los hice esperar?

Grey(Bailando con Natsu): Estemos juntos a lo largo del día

Natsu: Aye

Erza: Si, llevarse bien es lo mejor. ¿Vosotros quienes sois? Creo que os vi ayer

Lucy: Soy un nuevo miembro, me llamo Lucy.

Naruto: Yo no soy un miembro, pero ayudo algo en Fairy Tail

Erza: Si no eres miembro, por que estas aquí?

Naruto: Bueno Mira me dijo que viniera, creo que para que conociese a gente del gremio.

Erza: Entonces debo suponer que eres un mago

Naruto: Bueno, si, algo perecido

Erza: Me gustaria ver tu magia, para compenetrarnos mejor cuando tengamos que luchar, sé que Lucy es una maga celestial, pero tú ¿que magia usas?

Naruto: Uso... -Le corta Natsu-

Natsu: Tengo una condición para ir, cuando regresemos, pelea conmigo. No será lo mismo de la última vez, ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarte.

Erza: Está bien

 _En el tren_

Natsu se estaba medio muriendo

Grey: Que perdedor, ¿así es como te pones después de arreglar una pelea?

Erza: Ven siéntate a mi lado

Natsu: Aye

Erza(Cuando Natsu ya estaba a su lado): Te dejaré descansar

Natsu: Aye

Entonces Erza le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago a Natsu que se desmayó

Erza: De esta manera es mas fácil para mi

Grey: Erza, ¿no es hora de que nos lo digas?¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Erza: Nuestros adversarios son del gremio oscuro Eisenwold, tienen intención de hacer daño con alguna magia llamada Lullaby

Grey/Lucy/Naruto: Lullaby?, eso es lo que decían esos hombres.

Ya le han contado a Erza todo lo que había pasado con los hombres que se encontraron

Erza: Esa sombra que los eliminó probablemente era un miembro de la fuerza principal de Eisenwald

Naruto(Pensando): Así que ese hombre es de los malos a los que nos vamos a enfrentar.

Grey: Que podrían estar planeando?

Erza: Os lo explicaré desde el principio

Erza les cuenta que había escuchado como hablaban sobre Lullaby en un bar

Lucy: Lullaby ¿Como una canción para que los niños duerman?

Erza: Y el sello del que estaba hablando se suponía que era un sello muy fuerte

Grey:Así que eran miembros de Eisenwold

Erza:Si, pero yo tontamente no lo pensé en ese momento, el nombre Erigor, el as del gremio, es apodado "shinigami" ya que solo acepta misiones de asesinato. Fue mi culpa, si me hubiera dado cuenta del nombre de Eisenwold en aquel momento, entonces les habría obligado a sufrir y a que me dijeran sus planes.

Grey: Ya veo, Eisenwold planea hacer algo con el Lullaby y definitivamente es algo malo, por lo que quieres detenerlos.

Erza: Así es,no me siento capaz de oponerme a un gremio completo yo sola, por eso os pido ayuda, iremos hacia Eisenwold

Grey: Suena interesante

Naruto: Ya tengo ganas de luchar

Erza: Por cierto, que magia utilizas, Naruto

Lucy/Grey: Eso, aún no sabemos que magia utilizas

Naruto: Bueno, utilizo diferentes tipos de magia, puedo clonarme, puedo transformarme en otras cosas o personas, puedo reemplazarme por otras cosas, puedo controlar la energía en estado puro, puedo andar por el agua y por las paredes y estoy aprendiendo magia de viento

Kurama(En la cabeza de Naruto): Y También puedes usar mi chakra

Naruto(A Kurama): Si, pero eso no se como explicarlo

Lucy: Guao

Grey: Así que utilizas 6 tipos de magia

Erza: Eso es impresionante

Happy: A mi me parece que la magia de Erza es la más hermosa

Erza: Pues a mi me pareve que es más hermosa la magia de Grey.

Grey: En serio? -crea el logo de Fairy Tail con hielo-

Naruto(Pensando): Es lo mismo que Haku

Grey: Magia de hielo

Lucy: Así que por eso no se llevan bien? Porque Natsu usa las llamas y tu el hielo?

Erza: Como que no se llevan bien, ¿no eran los mejores amigos?

 _Estación Onibus_

Grey: Esos tipos de Eisenwold todavía siguen por aquí?

Erza: No lo se, por eso vine aquí

Happy: Donde está Natsu?

Erza: Estaba tan ocupada en la historia que me olvidé de él, ¿¡Qué he hecho?! Y yo sé que es muy malo con los es culpa mía, por favor alguien golpéeme.

Naruto le dio con un dedo en la cabeza

Naruto:No te tienes que culpar por nada, éramos 5 y nadie se dio cuenta, tranquila, se me olvido decirte que otra de mis magias es mejorar mis características físicas -Entonces salió corriendo a una velocidad inhumana detrás del tren-

 _Mientras tanto en el tren_

Un hombre con el pelo negro con un peinado un poco raro parecido a una piña, miró a Natsu y vio el lógo en su brazo

¿?¿?: Oh, ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Así que tu eres mago de uno de los gremios legales? -Le da con el zapato en la cara- Los gremios legales deberían de ser todos destruidos.

Entonces Natsu encendió sus puños que se apagaron al poco y unas sombras que salieron del suelo le dieron, entonces el tren se paró de golpe y a el hombre se le cayó una flauta con una calavera y Naruto que ya estaba a punto de llegar a el vagón donde estaba Naruto se pasó de largo.  
Ahora que el tren estaba parado Natsu podía encender sus puños sin problemas y el hombre hizo un escudo con sombras que formó una explosión al chocarse.

Voz de los del tren: La parada de emergencia a sido una falsa alarma, partiremos en breve

Natsu: Rayos, tengo que salir

Hombre: Espera ahí, no escaparas de un miembro de Eisenwold

Natsu: Así que eres uno de esos tipos de Eisenwold?Has dicho mucha basura acerca de Fairy Tail, terminemos esto afuera.

El tren empezó a moverse y Natsu se empezó a sentir mal, pero entonces saltó por la ventana y Naruto que iba por delante del tren lo vio salto y se reemplazó por él quedando el delante en el aire, se controló y cogió a Natsu en el aire y después se quedó quieto encima del techo del coche que conducía Erza que lo paró.

Erza: Al menos estas ileso, gracias a Naruto

Lucy: Si, eso fue increíble.

Naruto: Gracias

Natsu: A que te refieres con ileso? Me metí en una pelea con un tipo raro en el tren. Dojo que era parte de Eisenwold o algo así

Erza: Idiota -le da una bofetada- Eisenwold son las personas que buscamos ¿Como pudiste dejarlo escapar?

Natsu: Es la primera vez que escucho sobre ello

Erza: Lo expliqué hace un momento, Escucha a las personas cuando te hablan

Naruto(Pensando):Pero si lo dejó inconsciente

Erza(Mientras se ponia el brazalete de conducir el coche) . Ah sido en el tren, ¿no?, vayamos tras él inmediatamente

Grey: Como era?

Natsu: Nada en particular, tenía un extraño peinado con forma de piña, ah y una flauta con una calavera 3 ojos

Naruto: Tenía el pelo en forma de piña, y era el que usaba la magia de las sombras?

Natsu: Si

Naruto(Pensando): Son muchas coincidencias, ¿tu que piensas Kurama?

Kurama(En su cabeza): Nosotros hemos conseguido venir hasta aquí, no sería tan raro que lo hubiesen hecho otros

Lucy:Se acerca de esa flauta, Lullaby... la canción de la maldición, la magia de la muerte

Grey:Canción de la muerte?, ¿Quieres decir, una canción de magia?

Lucy: Yo solo he leído de ellos en los libros, pero una de las magias prohibidas es la magia de la muerte ¿verdad?

Erza: Si,Un hechizo de magia negra que arrebata la vida a quien fue hechizado

Lucy: Lullaby es aun peor

Naruto(A Kurama): Recuérdame que mire lo de las magias prohibidas y de la muerte.

Kurama(A Naruto): Después de toda tu vida sin estudiar, te vas a poner a estudiar cosas de un mundo que no es el tuyo?

Naruto. No se cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, y puede que necesite saberlo.

Kurama: Bueno, vale ,como tu quieras.

Erza empezó a conducir muy rápido.

Grey:Vas demasiado rápido Erza. Incluso si eres tú, no subestimes la cantidad de magia que drena de ti.

Erza: No tenemos tiempo, si Erigos pone sus manos en la masiva magia de la muerte, entonces no se sabe que hará (Pensando): Maldita sea, ¿que busca?

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, si no es así decidme por que por favor, y si tenéis alguna idea decídmela también.**


End file.
